Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic vaping or e-vaping device configured to deliver a pre-vapor formulation to a vaporizer.
Description of Related Art
An e-vaping device may include a heating element which vaporizes a pre-vapor formulation to produce a “vapor.” The heating element may include a resistive heater coil, with a wick extending there through.
The e-vaping device includes a power supply, such as a battery, arranged in the device. The battery is electrically connected to the heater, such that the heater heats to a temperature sufficient to convert a pre-vapor formulation to a vapor. The vapor exits the e-vaping device through an outlet.